Season 9 after the attack
by royalwatcher
Summary: Gordon in theatre, Jill in tears and Sr. Bridget in turmoil
1. Chapter 1

For the next 3 hours Jill stood at the theatre door as Mr Rose worked on Gordon and tried to save him. Matron had tried several times to encourage her to wait in her office, Jean had come and gone several times, each time offering tea and comfort. The action which Jill watched through the small round window was slow and intense, then suddenly everyone moved swiftly the panic in Ralph's face as suddenly Gordon's blood pressure dropped and his pulse disappeared, Alan rushed forward with the resuscitation trolley, Mr Rose took the paddles, he barked orders at Nurse Selby to charge to 300, Gordon's body jerked violently , "Mr Rose again barked at the young nurse this time she prepared an injection of adrenaline and handed it to the surgeon, Ralph counted compressions as he thumped Gordon's chest, but he remained lifeless, tears streamed down Jill's face until she could watch no longer, she slumped to the floor and cried out loud, repeating Gordon's name over and over again. Mr Rose again placed the paddles on Gordon's chest and he shouted "clear' this time he responded, Ralph cried out "back in normal sinus rhythm '… "Thank God for that, after all he has gone through I should jolly well think so too' replied a relieved Mr Rose. Matron arrived at Jill's side, Jack standing with her, they helped Jill to her feet….. " Is he…..gone?' Jill asked almost too terrified to speak, Matron peered through the glass, "No they are still working on him, why did you think he' Jill cut in not allowing her finish her sentence "because he crashed, they had the paddles on him and no response' she cried. Jack brought her a chair on Matron's orders but again Jill refused to sit, she placed her face against the glass again "I can't lose him, I can't lose him he is the love of my life' she repeated again and again. 20 minutes later Mr Rose appeared at the door, it took a few moments for Jill to realise that he was coming through the door and she needed to move. Alan and Ralph followed him wheeling the trolley.

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital Sr Bridget sat, Jack had brought Daisy's body to the mortuary leaving Sr Bridget alone in the room, she was still sobbing to herself, praying softly, not knowing if her tears were for Daisy, Gordon or herself, she was worried for Gordon but also worried about what Jill had said to her earlier, how did she know about her feelings for Gordon? How could she ever face Jill again no matter what Gordon's fate. Student nurse Clarke appeared at the door of the private room "Sr Bridget' she said gently, "Dr Ormerod is out of theatre, Mr Rose says he has a fighting chance' she continued. Sr Bridget just smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes. Bridget's heart was thumping loudly in her chest, yes it was true she loved Gordon, but she knew it was a pointless and hopeless love because her vows forbade her acting on her desires but more importantly Gordon adored Jill and no one would ever replace her in his affections. "Thank you student nurse, I will be along in a moment, where is Dr Weatherhill' she enquired. Faye looked at the tearful Nun and replied "She is in the side ward with Dr Ormerod , Matron said no one else is allowed to visit him, Nurse Selby is on duty with him as he needs 24hour care and supervision, and Dr Weatherill is sitting with him'

Mr Rose told Jill that they had stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage to Gordon's lung, but as he had lost so much blood they needed to monitor him carefully for the next 24 hours, he had had 7 units of blood and also needed to be resuscitated during the operation, Jill nodded her head, but tears still flowed down her cheeks…. "Will he be ok?' she asked, half afraid of the impending answer. "Well my dear I do hope so, it will take time, he has lost a lot of blood, his lung was badly damaged but he was fortunate to has the best surgeon in the area here when it happened, also he managed to raise the alarm which allowed us act quickly, so yes I think he should be ok in time my dear, we will know better when he wakes up, now you make sure you get some rest tonight, you are no good to the children or Gordon if you are exhausted' and with that he laid his hand on her shoulder, smiled , lit his pipe and left. Jill sat by Gordon's bed for the rest of the evening, she held his hand, fiddled with his wedding ring as she spoke in soft tones to him, reminding him of their times together, urging him to open his blue eyes and speak to her. Lizzy had collected the children and brought them to the hospital, and while they were not allowed see their father Jill had explained as much as she dare to them. While Jill was in Gordon's office with the children Sr Bridget took her chance and went to see Gordon, Nurse Selby felt she could not prevent her as she was her senior nurse despite having strict instructions regarding visitors, when Jill returned the two women just nodded at each other as Sr Bridget hurriedly left the side ward leaving Jill once again to sit with Gordon. Mr Rose then dropped the children off at home to the nanny on his way home that night, Jill remained at Gordon's side, kissing his forehead and hand as he spoke to him lovingly. Evening turned to night and night to dawn, Matron brought a blanket for Jill who gladly placed it over her shoulders as the night got colder. Finally at 6am Jill nodded off to sleep, her head lying on the bed beside her husband, she was crouched over in the armchair with her legs tucked underneath the old chair. Nurse Selby checked on Gordon every 30 minutes careful not to disturb Dr Weatherill. Ralph was in the hospital early to check on the patient anxious to see what kind of a night he had had. He smiled to himself when he saw Jill sleeping by the bed, he read the nursing notes, looked at the monitors and then left quietly to begin his day at work, it was now 8.15am. Jill stirred as she felt a weight on her head, it felt so familiar, the weight shifted as if stroking her long hair, as she became more lucid she realised that it was a hand stroking her hair, a familiar hand, the hand of her beloved Gordon. "Have you been there long my darling?' he whispered in a low voice with great difficulty. "Oh Gordon' she cried "You are awake my love, I have been so worried, yes I have been here all night with you, I didn't want you waking up alone and I didn't want to sleep alone without you, I love you Gordon' she replied as the tears flowed again. "I love you too, very much my darling' he struggle to say, then he asked "The children?'. Jill kissed his forehead and explained "The children are fine they are at home with the nanny, your mother is travelling up today to see you and stay with the children for a few days'. The door of the ward swung open Mr Rose with pipe in hand strode in "Ah Gordon good to see you awake, this wife of yours has not left your side since you came out of theatre, I think it is time you told her to go home and get some rest' Gordon caught Jill's hand and replied in a low tone "Mr Rose I don't tell my wife to do anything, Dr Weatherill has a mind of her own' Jill smiled at her husband and kissed his lips, she brushed her hand on his cheek as Gordon stroked her hair back over her ears and returned the kiss. "Time we weren't here I think Matron' Mr Rose said with a raised eyebrow. "Gordon, you know the drill, plenty of rest, no exertion and you will be right as rain in a few weeks, and do as the Doctor tells you of course, I know what bad patients doctors make'.


	2. Chapter 2 On the road to recovery

On the road to recovery

Having spent 3 weeks in hospital Mr Rose allowed Gordon home, Jill had been able to spend time with him while at work but now he would be at home so she took 2 weeks holidays, the Locum employed to cover Gordon's absence would have to cover with Ralph until Jill returned, Gordon was planning on returning to work then also. The family decided to go away for her time off, Gordon thought it would be nice to go to Torquay so they booked into Dunporterin and were delighted to meet up with Ken Hopkirk again. Gordon was well enough to share the driving with Jill as they travelled down to Torquay, he was making an excellent recovery.

The weather was kind so the family managed to spend long days at the beach, with picnic lunches, and they ate out in the evening. Aisling enjoyed the warmth on her little face as she relaxed in her pram. Jonathon loved the beach and sand as Tom and Katie taught him how to make sand castles. Jill brought him into the sea to paddle on several occasions, sometimes Gordon joined them for the paddle but he was not allowed swim for fear of getting an infection in his chest wound, so mostly he watched from his deck chair minding Aisling and Jonathon when the other three Ormerods swam, a man contented with his perfect family. At night Ken watched the children to allow Gordon and Jill walk on the beach together, time spent alone allowing them talk and appreciate Gordon's recovery. When they would return from their walk , they would settle the children into bed and join Ken for a drink in the lounge to talk about old times as Ken was working as assistant porter in The Royal when Gordon joined the practice, he had been a guest at Gordon's wedding to Caroline and also at the wedding of Gordon and Jill.

Ken was anxious to know all about Lizzzie and how she was getting along without him, if she had a boyfriend and how Alan was enjoying working with Ken's cousin Jack. The 2 weeks flew by but Gordon returned much healthier and stronger than anyone had anticipated so the night before Jill went back to The Royal he broke the news to her that he too intended to return to work, at first she was annoyed with him but once they discussed it between them she had to agree that he was indeed well enough to go back to work, he was after all head of practice and as such had paperwork waiting for him. Jill got him to agree that he would not attend cases where he would be required to lift patients, so he would do his theatre work, his daily surgery and his house calls but he would not go out to accidents and emergencies with the ambulance for the time being. As they lay in bed that night, Jill broached the subject she was dreading raising with him, but she sat up, turned on the bedside lamp and said "Gordon darling, please don't be cross when I ask you this, but how do you feel about some counselling because of the violence of your attack, remember after your car accident how you were affected". Gordon smiled at her and replied gently "I have thought about it, the last thing I want is to make you suffer again or treat you as badly as I did back then, so I have arranged counselling with the same counsellor as before, I am meeting him tomorrow afternoon for my first session my darling, now come here to me and let me hold and cuddle you before we are both too tired from work". Jill gave him a relieved smile she kissed him and lay in close beside him and turned off the light.


End file.
